


Our Finale

by sapphiclabvibes-nsfw (sapphiclabvibes)



Series: The Atlas Center [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Kinkade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Polyamory, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes-nsfw
Summary: “Keith.”  Lance’s voice was barely above a whisper.The alpha broke out of his jealous haze to take in Lance shaking on the couch.  He dropped the bag he was carrying and ran to the omega, scooping him into his arms and placing soft kisses along his forehead.





	Our Finale

**Author's Note:**

> the rules kinkade laid out in the part 5 don't apply here just fyi
> 
> also this is not as angsty as the title suggests : )

Lance laid on Ryan’s couch, wrapped in his boyfriend’s sweatshirt, trying to ignore the aching in his bones and the heat radiating off his skin. He sat in the dark, listening to the sounds an idle house makes, wishing Ryan hadn’t left to focus on his finals and hoping Keith would hurry the fuck up. The omega curled deeper into the cushions and fully succumbed to his heat.

The sound of a key turning in its lock brought Lance back to reality. He looked up through his lashes to see who entered. Keith slammed the door behind him, locking it firmly while growling to himself.

“There’s a group of four alphas lurking down the hall,” he spat out. “They can smell you. They want you and they’re not being very subtle about it.”

“Keith.” Lance’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

The alpha broke out of his jealous haze to take in Lance shaking on the couch. He dropped the bag he was carrying and ran to the omega, scooping him into his arms and placing soft kisses along his forehead. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent as the alpha carried him to the bedroom.

His back hit the mattress and suddenly the alpha’s face was between his legs, lapping up the slick that was smeared across his thighs. Lance whined at the contact, thankful to have some relief but still desperate for more.

Keith seemed to read his mind. He began stripping his clothes off until he was completely naked. He coated a few fingers in slick and pushed them into the omega’s hole. Lance whined and bucked his hips up. He wanted more. He wanted Keith.

“How are you always so gorgeous, baby?” Keith asked. “Even in heat you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Lance opened his mouth to tell him to shut up but all that came out was a moan as the alpha pushed inside of him. He spread his legs more as Keith bottomed out. The stretch was amazing and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming.

“Don’t stay quiet, baby,” Keith said, his breath already slightly ragged. “Let those alphas in the hall know how I make you feel.” He pulled out almost entirely before snapping his hips forward.

Lance screamed. “Fuck, Keith, you feel amazing.”

The alpha smirked and leaned down to kiss the omega. His lips were so incredibly soft that Lance didn’t want him to pull away. He held onto the sides of Keith’s face and kept their lips slotted together.

“I’m close,” Keith muttered against his lips. “God, you feel so good. You’re so amazing, baby.”

Lance moaned as he felt the alpha’s knot enter him. A few seconds later he felt Keith’s cum spilling inside him. He groaned and came across both of their chests. They basked in the afterglow of their orgams from a few moments before Keith rolled them over so Lance was lying on top of him.

Exhaustion overtook Lance’s body as he settled into Keith’s embrace. He felt the alpha whisper something in his ear, but it took him a moment to comprehend what he was saying.

“I love you, Lance.”

\-----

Lance was pulled from sleep a few days later by the feeling of someone’s body pressing against his bare back. He panicked before the scent of leather and lemons and woodsmoke hit him. He teasingly ground his hips back against Ryan’s dick.

“Hey there, darling,” the alpha said, his lips pressed against the skin of Lance’s neck. “I hope Keith treated you well while I was away.”

“He always does.”

Lance shrieked as he felt Ryan’s arms pull him on top. He was nearing the end of his heat but he still wanted to feel his alpha inside of him. He rolled his hips forward, dragging his erection against Ryan’s clothed cock. The alpha growled and grabbed Lance’s hips.

“I sent Kogane out for food a few minutes ago,” Ryan said. “I told him to take his time. Think I can get you off before he gets back, darling?”

Lance grinned and dove in for a kiss. Ryan kissed him hungrily, his hands roaming the omega’s body as their mouths moved together. Lance pulled his mate’s cock out and lined it up with his hole. He moaned as he adjusted to Ryan’s size before rolling his hips.

“Fuck, darling, that’s it,” Ryan encouraged. “Keep doing that, yes.” 

He bucked his hips up a few times, thrusting deeper into his omega. Lance moaned and began to move faster, knowing they were both close. He was always the most sensitive at the end of his heat, a fact his boyfriend loved to take advantage of

“Fuck me, Ryan,” Lance begged. “I want your knot. Please.”

With a few more thrusts the alpha was pushing his knot into Lance’s hole. The omega cried out in pleasure as they came in unison. He collapsed on his boyfriend’s chest, thoroughly exhausted from all of the activities over the past few days.

“Tired, baby?” a familiar voice asked from beside the bed. Lance turned his head to find Keith gazing down at them. “I got halfway down the street and realized I forgot my wallet. You guys put on quite the show.”

“Come here, sweetheart,” Ryan said, patting the empty space next to him on the bed.

Keith in beside them and laid his head on Ryan’s shoulder. The alpha reached over to kiss his forehead. Lance also leaned down to press a kiss against Keith’s cheek. His skin was scratchy with stubble and it made the omega grimace. Keith just giggled and moved closer to the couple. 

Lance couldn’t help watching his alphas interact. They loved him, and he could see that they were beginning to have feelings for each other. He never wanted to let them go.

\-----

Getting clean after a long heat was one of Lance’s favorite feelings. It was made even better by the two pairs of hands holding him up and washing away all the sweat and cum of the past week. Ryan and Keith took turns washing parts of his body, using gentle words and soft hands to prove how much they cared for him. Lance just stood there and relished the attention he was receiving.

After the three of them were showered, Ryan helped Lance get dressed while Keith started making dinner. They were all settled on the couch together within an hour, eating pasta and watching a movie from Ryan’s extensive collection. Lance rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder and draped his feet across Keith’s lap. Each of his alphas had a hand on him, rubbing soft patterns against his skin.

Lance closed his eyes and dreamed about what it would be like to be mated to both of them. He would never have to sleep alone; even if one of them was busy, there would be a second alpha to hold him at night. But he had his doubts too. He worried that Keith would feel like he didn’t belong, or that Ryan would become jealous, or that the two alphas would feel more strongly about each other than they did for him.

He felt Keith take his hand and press it to his lips. The alpha never looked away from the screen, where two characters were confessing their love for each other. He then did the same with Ryan’s hand. Lance felt his boyfriend’s hum of satisfaction vibrate through his chest and he smiled to himself. Everything would work out in time.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone wants to fuck lance but they also want to keep him safe and protected thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> i have one more part that is basically just fluff (with maybe like a few smut scenes) planned for this series
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sapphiclabvibes
> 
> reading comments waters my crops and clears my skin so please comment if you liked it : )


End file.
